All is Fair
by Angelica Belikov
Summary: Bella was heartbroken when Edward cheated but cant get away because she is about to get her half of Cullen and Swan Law Firm, and guess who is co owner? AH OCC
1. Chapter 1

It's been four years since I saw him, since the love of my life broke my heart. Since I walked into his room and caught him cheating. I remember the day it happened like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Alice and I just got back from one of her shopping trips, but this one was important. Next month I would be going to prom with Edward Cullen. My boyfriend for the last 3 years and the love of my life.

"Bella your dress is so gorgeous; Edward won't know what hit him."

"Isn't that the point Alice, to knock him dead?"

"Yes, but this is beyond knocking him dead, I still can't believe you decided on the four inch stilettos though."

"Yeah I know your going to have to teach me how to walk in them though. I don't want to bust my ass in front of everyone." I looked over at Alice cracking up picturing it happen. We finally got back to the Cullen's way earlier then every expected, it didn't take long to find my dress. As soon as I saw this one I knew it was it. It was a strapless mini dress that came a little past mid thigh, but the skirt part was puffed out and looked like something a ballerina would wear; the upper part was super tight and made my boobs look like they were going to bust out. It was bright blue, and was going to need major tape to stay put. I paired it with a pair of bright blue four inch stilettos. I couldn't wait to show Edward, so as soon as Alice parked I was out of her Porsche and up the front steps before she even got the keys out of the ignition. I heard moaning as soon as I got up on the top floor but I figured it was just Emmett and Rose because his room was next to Edward, Boy was I wrong. I bust open Edwards door and froze as soon as I saw Tanya the most popular girl in the school riding Edward like a fucking cowgirl. I must have made some kind of sound because all I remember is Edwards's bright greens looking right at me.

END FLASH BACK

"MS. SWAN!"

"What?" I reply back, busting out of my daze. I forgot I was in class.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting some sort of fascinating movie going on in your head?"

"No sir I was just thinking about the case."

"Ok Ms. Swan and exactly what were you thinking of since it had so much of your attention?"

"I think the wife was guilty of killing her husband."

"And why do you think that, may I ask?"

"Because he was cheating on her with the nanny, and I would have done the same thing." The girls in the class automatically started to agree with me.

"I'm sure you would Ms. Swan." Mr. Moskes said with a smirk that reminded me so much of Edward. Mr. Moskes was a handsome man with bright

baby blues, and black hair he was Greek and a God in every way. His tall 6'4 frame, With his perfect white teeth and dimples so deep you

expected lava to fly out any moment. He also had his own law firm, but taught in the mornings. His law firm was as big as my dads and Carlisle's

and one of their main competition. If he wasn't my teacher I would definitely been flirting up a storm with him. Ever since Edward cheated on me, I

didn't do relationships though. If there was a man I liked then I would flirt, fuck, and leave before they woke up the next morning. It was as me

and Alice called it a Double FF L (Flirt, fuck, and leave). Alice didn't believe in what I was doing but she knew not to approach me about it, Bella

Swan no longer did relationships, I had fun and that was that. I had only one thing on my mind and that was to become a lawyer. The bad part of

that was I was going to see Cheatward everyday once I was done with law school. Yes I would be working right along side him, at Cullen and

Swan. A law firm our dads started together in Seattle and since Edward was the oldest son he was to become a lawyer and take over his dad's

part when Carlisle retired. Since Charlie only has me I was to become a lawyer and take over the Swan half. Not that they were doing that

anytime soon. Edward is 4 years older than me so he is already at Cullen and Swan. He and were "Best friends" and I use that term lightly. They

hated each other in my opinion it was just because they both had egos the size of the pacific northeastern area.

"Well that's it class, look forward to seeing you all next week for our final week and then again at graduation. Ms. Swan can I talk to you for a sec please?"

"Sure Mr. Moskes what's up?" Damn just looking at him, I almost cream myself.

"You excited to be graduating soon?"

"You don't even understand how good it feels."

"I think I do, I been in your shoes remember?" That smile could get me to do anything this man wanted.

"Hmm how could I forget?"

"So I'm guessing your plans are to joined Cullen and Swan?"

"Sounds to me your getting nervous about going against me." Mr. Moskes threw his head back and cracked up.

"Of course I am, wouldn't you be if you were in my position?"

"And what position would that be?"  
"Going head to head with a beautiful, young, smart woman in a courtroom it can be mighty distracting." This guy sure is a sweet talker, I started to walk towards the door and when my hand got on the door knob I stopped and turned around.

"It makes me sad that's the only position you thought of." I looked up at his shocked face, smirked and left."

AN: So tell me what you think but I have a few things I want to clear so everyone isn't confused.

When Bella was going to prom Edward was already in law school and on his last year. So that makes him bout 4 years older than her. She hasn't saw him since she graduated high school.

Cullen and Swan is owned and started by Charlie and Carlisle, but will be Edwards and Bella's once they retire.

Bella is on her last year of law school; there will be more flashbacks throughout the story though.

Mr. Moskes's name is Ares Achilles Moskes; he is full Greek, and a lawyer. He is only a teacher because the class he teaches is taught by different lawyers every year. And his grandfather made him go this year. He does have a crush on Bella and although he isn't a teacher, he is considered one at this school and no messing with students still apply so he is waiting to make the move.

I know it takes longer than 4 years to get a law degree but I don't want Bella, Edward, Ares, and the rest be to old.

Their ages are Edward 28 and Ares 28 him and Edward graduated law school together, Bella 23, Alice and Jasper are also 23, Rose and Emmett are 27, Tanya is 24. Jake who will appear later in the story will be 23

Ares Law firms name is Moskes Law Firm; it has been in the family for years.

Bella hasn't seen Edward because she never goes back home, for holidays her and Charlie go to see her mom. So that also means she hasn't seen the rest of the Cullen's, besides Alice. She seen Jasper too because those three are best friends. Edward, Rose, and Emmett are best friends. Edward, Alice, and Emmett are brothers and sisters.

If anyone has anymore questions please just ask.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got back to my one bedroom apartment, and started watching a movie. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to that fateful night.

FLASHBACK

"BELLA!!" I heard him but I kept running, in my hast I ran right into Alice.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask your brother?" I heard him coming so I pushed Alice out of the way and ran.

"BELLA, STOP!!!!" I just got to my truck and opened the door when a strong hand, jumped right in front of my face and slammed it shut.

"You better let my door the fuck go Edward."

"No Bella let me explain!"

"EXPLAIN? I already know about the fucking birds and the bees Edward, I already know what was going on."

"Shut up Bella and listen to me it was a mistake, she came here looking for Alice. We just started talking and I don't know it just happened."

"Hm just happened huh? Well I just happen to want to leave so move out of my way."

"Bella if you leave its over, I won't even look at you, it will be like I never existed so just cut this crap and stay."

"Well Edward, you already don't exist to me…Goodbye." With that I pushed him out of my way, got in my truck and left. The day passed in a blur, and the next day, and the next. I always knew I didn't belong with Edward. I was just plain Jane Bella and he was GQ model of the year looking. It was only a matter of time before he cheated specially with someone as pretty as Tanya. I didn't go to school for a week I didn't want to face all the whispers and looks that is until finally Alice came busting into my room.

"Ok Bella you need to get up and get a shower. Charlie is worried, I'm worried, and even Edward. Plus you really stink and no girl's hair should be as greasy as yours."

"Alice just get out, and I don't know an Edward."

"Real mature Bella."

"Mature? You got your nerve Alice you come in here and act like your bother just didn't cheat on me with your whore of a friend Tanya!"

"Ok Bella your right, I'm sorry I don't know what you're going through but please let me help we should be excited proms next month."

"I'm not going with Edward."

"DUH like I would let you go with my dickhead brother! You my dear got a brand new hot date."

"Oh really and who is that?"

"The one guy who Edward never liked you with…"

"….."

"Jacob of course, my dear ole brother is going to be so pissed when he finds out, I already made the call to Jake and he agreed without a second thought."

"I don't know Alice." Alice rolled her eyes

"You don't know!?! My brother cheated on you, and you walked in on it! And you're telling me you don't want to get payback on both of them?"

"I see how that will piss of Edward but how Tanya?" Alice's tinkling laughter filled my room.

"Well Bella, my good friend Tanya has been crushing on Jacob since she saw him at the store awhile back. I mean who wouldn't like him? 6'7, a body to die for, football star, beautiful skin and teeth."

"I can't even think of other boys right now Alice. I loved Edward and he didn't think twice about cheating on me."

"Fuck Edward. He was walking around the house all sad like he had the right to, he pisses me off."

"He was sad?"

"I guess finally Carlisle made him go back to campus."

"He left?"

"Yeah a couple days ago he was going to come over here but I told him to stay the hell away, he will be back for prom, but I also told him that he was no longer your date, he loved that."

"What happened Alice?"

"First he was pissed and started throwing shit around his room saying you were his and he was going with you and shit."

"I'm his? Now he wants to act like I'm a thing?"

"That's exactly what I said, and then I told him he should just go with Tanya since he obviously likes her so much."

"So he's going to go with Tanya?" She wouldn't even look me in the eyes when I asked that.

"I honestly don't know Bella."

Weeks passed and no word from Edward, even though Tanya made sure to tell everyone that she and Edward were going to prom together. Alice told me that the only reason he was going at all was to keep his eye on me. No one knew who I was going with Alice and I decided to let it be a surprise. So when the time came Alice decided that we should get ready at my house so I wouldn't have to see Edward until we all had to be at the Cullen's for pictures. We went to the mall and got our nails done and Alice did my hair it was just in a bunch of tight curls, my hair was so long that it still even past my shoulders curled. She did my makeup so good too with the Smokey eyes and nude lip gloss. I forgot how perfect my dress fit. The bodice was so tight that my boobs looked great and the skirt was mid thigh but puffed out and the high heels made my legs look like they were going for miles. I felt like a bad ass ballerina I didn't even look like myself. I couldn't help but love the way I felt and decided that after today I was going to change so I felt this great everyday. Alice gave me thumbs up and went to her house to put her dress on, Jake was going to pick me up here and go straight to the Cullen's. So when he showed up I wasn't shocked at all that he looked beyond good in his tux. His was all black jacket and pants, and some how he found a dress shirt the same royal blue as my dress. He didn't wear a tie though, his shirt was unbutton on the top showing off his shaved tan collar bones and chest.

"Wow Bella you look so beautiful, I'm one lucky son of a bitch." I couldn't get over how perfect his smile was.

"So do you Jake."

"Thanks oh before I forget these are for you." He handed me a beautiful bouquet of blue roses and tiger lilies. You wouldn't think it would but the blue of the roses and the black and orange of the lilies looked great together.

"Oh Jake they are gorgeous."

"I must say they are nothing compared to you." I couldn't help but blush at his comments; I could see why every girl was crazy about him. "So are you ready Bells?" He pointed to our car for the evening, and couldn't help but cream my panties at the all black 2009 Camero Jake rented. "Alice told me you loved this car so I couldn't help but rent one."

"I must say Jake you are defiantly making my night."

"You deserve this and more Bella." We got in and I almost groaned when he started it, the purr of the engine couldn't have sounded hotter. Yes I'm sorry I get turned on by sound of a beautiful engine purr. But as we got closer the excitement I felt from earlier started to lead into fear. When we pulled up to the Cullen's I noticed Tanya's red civic and felt my heart drop just a bit. But then I realized that I needed to be strong, I didn't do anything Edward cheated on me not the other way around. Jake must have noticed my inner battle because he came around the car and interlaced our fingers and lead our way up to the door. After knocking Esme Cullen opened it with a big welcoming smile.

"Oh Bella you are simply breathtaking I almost didn't recognize you!" don't ask me why but that kind of hurt my feelings. It made me feel like I always looked a mess before today.

"Thank you Esme, is everyone else ready?"

"Almost, who is this handsome young man though Bella I haven't seen him before?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Esme this…" but I couldn't finish because a velvety voice finished before me

"Jacob Black…"I slowly moved my eyes up to the stair case, and sure enough there up standing on the stair case was Edward glaring at me and Jakes interlaced fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I forgot to say that I don't own Twilight or the characters, but Ares is mine…if only he was real****. Also this chapter is still a flashback! Also pics of prom dresses are on my profile THANKS! Please review also! I always reply back!**

The anger in his eyes was indescribable; the color went from a bright vibrant green to a murderous black in 2.5 seconds. Jacobs's hand tightens in mine, and he pulled me so he was standing in front of me protectively. Before anything could happen though Alice pushed Edward out of the way and came down the stairs. 

"Bella, Jacob you guys look great, aren't they such an amazing looking couple Edward?" Edwards's eyes still haven't moved from mine and Jakes hands. But that was also the moment Tanya came down the stairs,

"Edward baby why didn't you come back to the room." That was all the encouragement I needed to go out back and get these pictures over with. I pulled Jake by the hand and out the door. Carlisle and my dad were out back laughing with beers in there hands. While Esme already started snapping pictures of Alice who was model liking she was about to be on the cover of Cosmo.

"Bella, Jacob come over here and take pictures beside Jasper and Alice. Also I would like just shots of you two and also of just Bella and Alice." If there was one thing about Esme it was she always loved to take to many photos. Every wall had pictures of us growing up. I knew the Cullen's since I was born. Charlie and Carlisle were best friends since they met in kindergarten went to law school together and started their firm. After me and Alice we done posing for photos, Edward and Tanya came out to take there's. It also didn't go unnoticed that Tanya was staring daggers at me. When she got close enough she whispered in my ear "How does it feel that you weren't good enough for Edward, that he came to me because you were too ugly?" For some reason though I didn't care what she said, all I kept thinking was that she looked like trash. It looked more like she was going to a club opening instead of a high school prom, but then again she did belong on the corner so it was perfect. It was sad that she thought I would be jealous. Yes she was with Edward the love of my life, but I needed to get over it. He was a lying cheating bastard. If I remembered that through the evening it wouldn't be so bad, and I might be able to let go and have fun. After everybody was done we all got into our cars to head on over to prom. Unfortunately Jake started the questions as soon as I shut my door.

"So what happened with you and Cullen? I just figured he was out of town and couldn't make it to prom and that's why you needed a date. But now I see that, that was defiantly not the case."

"Well he cheated on me; I walked in on him and Tanya having sex."

"Why the fuck would he do that, you are so much better then the likes of fucking Tanya. She's been trying to get with me for years. But I don't do whores."

"Well he says it just happened."

"What a fucking douche bag, do you want me to beat his ass?"

"Thanks Jake but I'm not worried about it, I just want to go out tonight and have fun."

"And fun you shall have Bella if you ever feel uncomfortable just let me know." With that he kissed my hand, he didn't let go when he was done. I'm not going to lie I loved that he didn't it felt comfortable. Like a big brother holding his sisters hand when she's scared to get on a ride at a theme park. I felt strongly protected with Jake, I knew that he would never hurt me.

EPOV

I was in my room on my lap top when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"COME IN!" I heard the door open then click shut again, followed by a weird uncomfortable silence. I also felt someone staring a hole into the back of my head, my heart rate picked up because I had now idea who was behind me and it was very unsettling.

"Hello Edward." I let out the breath that I had no clue I was holding, and I turned my computer chair to face her.

"Oh hi Tanya, Alice and Bella aren't here they went for prom dresses."

"Hm that's nice and all but I wasn't looking for them."

"Oh I was doing homework but what can I help you with?" She started to walk over to me, she was walking funny though. "I'm sorry Tanya did you hurt your hip or something?"

"No Edward." She breathed a huge sigh like I was missing something "You see Edward I came in here for advice."

"Oh ok well what's the problem?" the future lawyer in my started to kick in.

"Well there is this guy who I really like but he isn't paying me any mind, am I not pretty enough for him?" She started to walk to me more but this time with a pout on her face.

"He's stupid Tanya, I mean I think your hot." She was defiantly hot but I would never call her beautiful. My Bella was beautiful, but Tanya was hot in that Barbie type of way. All plastic and no realness to her. All of a sudden she straddled my lap, and next thing I know she is kissing my lips. I'm sorry but I don't care what kind of man you are but if there is a hot ass girl in your lap, grinding her pussy onto you dick your body is going to react. Yes of course I loved Bella, but she was prom dress shopping and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. If Tanya talked I would just deny everything. I know your probably thinking what a douche bag but I'm 22, and if I'm honest did you think I wasn't fucking other girls while in school? I was away from Bella a lot and a man got fucking needs, and dealing with the stress of law school she wasn't always there to help, release it if you get my drift. But I did have rules and I stopped Tanya from kissing me and moved her face from my lips to my neck.

"Don't kiss me." I commanded her and she just moaned in response. Apparently little Tanya got off on a man talking down to her.

"Get on your knees Tanya." And sure enough she got on her little knees and looked up at me her blue eyes filled with pleasure. I looked down at my zipper and she finally got the hint, and pulled my zipper down. Once I was free she put her little hot mouth on me and started to suck. She defiantly wasn't as good as Bella. She was actually to sloppy and she kept gagging. And if its one thing I hate is when a girl doesn't know how to properly suck a dick. I got tired of her quickly so I stood up grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

I took my pants and boxers off all the way and walked over to the bed. She didn't even have to get undressed because all she had on was a tiny little jean skirt, with no underwear. Apparently she knew what she wanted and I had no clue how the hell she knew I was going to give it to her. I took a condom out of my side drawer put it on and lay down.

"Come over here and ride me, like a good girl." She didn't even wait she came over and got right on, I slid in easily and it wasn't just because she was really wet, you could tell I was far from her first. But boy could she ride a dick, she kept leaning down trying to kiss me but I would always move my face.

"How does it feel Edward, Your so big it actually hurts me, your killing my tight little pussy." I almost started cracking up right in her face but decided not to, I didn't want to be rude I mean this girl was about to get me off. But once I looked up and saw the hurt brown eyes staring down at us, my dick instantly died down. She slammed the door and ran out of the room, and I flung Tanya off so hard she landed right on her ass on the floor. I grabbed my shorts and ran after Bella. I saw her push Alice out of her way and when I got close enough Alice tried to grabbed me and stop me but I pushed her too. I could hear Tanya yelling for me to stop and just to let Bella go but I couldn't. No matter what you think I do love Bella I been with her for four years. I didn't want to let her go, I'm a douche bag for cheating but we were each others first. I didn't want to just be with Bella but I didn't want any other fucker touching her. She was mine and I would die before she moved on and shared her body with some other guy. When I finally caught up to her and saw the tears coming from her eyes, I realized just how bad I had really fucked up she was never going to forgive me. I kept yelling her name but she wouldn't stop running, I never realized how fast her ass really was but it was probley just her adrenaline pumping. Finally I caught up to her though as she was trying to get into her truck but I slammed the door

"You better let my door the fuck go Edward!" When did my shy little Bella get such a mouth on her?

"No Bella let me explain!" I know I know why would I say the most ridiculous statement in the world, well it was all I could think of, so sue me.

"EXPLAIN? I already know about the fucking birds and the bees Edward, I already know what was going on." I was really starting to hate smart mouth Bella.

"Shut up Bella and listen to me it was a mistake, she came here looking for Alice. We just started talking and I don't know it just happened."

"Hm just happened huh? Well I just happen to want to leave so move out of my way."

"Bella if you leave its over, I won't even look at you, it will be like I never existed so just cut this crap and stay." I know this was a real douche bag thing to do but I was desperate, I couldn't lose Bella even if it was for my own selfish reasons.

"Well Edward, you already don't exist to me…Goodbye." And with that she got in her truck and drove away. When I got back in the house I went straight to my room and slammed the door. But when I looked on my bed Tanya was just lying there, looking at her nails bored

"What the fuck are you still doing in here?"

"Oh Edward don't talk down to me like I didn't jut give the best pussy in Forks."

"Get the fuck out of here Tanya."

"No Edward, me and you belong together, you don't belong with someone as mousey as Bella. We look great together Edward, when you're next to Bella you look plain, but with me we would look like movie stars."

"Tanya if you don't get the fuck away from me I will throw you out."

"Fine I'll leave so you can have your five minutes to mourn for ugly duckling Bella but when your ready you will come knocking, they always do." With that she flicked her strawberry blonde hair behind her head and walked out of my room. For the next couple weeks I haven't heard a thing from Bella. I wanted to contact her but Alice told me to stay away and give Bella time, so I waited, and moped around until my little bitch of a sister came and busted my damn missing Bella bubble.

"Edward when are you going back to school?"

"I don't know Alice why? And I know there is a reason for this fucking question so just get to the fucking point; I'm far from being in the mood for this shit."

"Ok fine then I'll just get to the point so you can move the fuck on, you are no longer going to the prom with Bella so your services are no longer needed and you can leave." Now she was just trying to piss me off, like I was really going to let Bella go to prom by herself, even if she didn't want me; I would gladly let her ignore me all night; As long as she didn't miss something as big as her senior prom.

"Bella is going to her senior prom Alice."

"Of course she is, just not with you."

"I highly doubt she is going to want to be the third wheel with you and Jasper."

"Oh that's not happening either, she has another date." My blood went from simmering to boiling in 2.5 seconds

"Like fucking hell she is, Bella belongs to be and I'll be damned if I sit around and let some pimple face high schooler touch on her!"

"She's not yours anymore Edward, last time I checked you cheated on her!" I went over to my book case and kicked it the fuck over. Ill fucking kill the bastard who is going to prom with her, but then I got an idea.

"Fine then dear sister you guys want to play these fucking games, what's Tanya's number?"

"Like I'd fucking give it to you."

"You don't need to I'll just send her a facebook message!" She's been blowing me up on there since the accident. That very same day I went back up to the school. I was sitting on my bed looking at a photo of me and Bella when my room mate came in.

"What's up Eddie?"

"Leave me the fuck alone Ares."

"Hm touchy did the Beautiful Bella finally find out what a bastard you really are?" He started laughing. I couldn't stand Ares Moskes. He always comments on how hot Bella was, and how if I ever fucked that up he would be on it "like white on rice on a paper plate in a snow storm". Don't even ask me what the fuck that meant cause I had not a got damn clue. But if he knew we were actually over I had no doubt in my mind that he would make a move, just to get back at me for all the girls I took from him here. He was a dog too, and Ill be damned if I let him get his paws on her. He was one guy I would really kill if he tried. She belonged to me my dick was the only one ever in that pussy and it was going to stay that way. I put my picture down and left out the room before I bitch slapped him just for the hell of it.

When Tanya agreed to go to the prom with me I couldn't have been happier. Not because I wanted to go with her but because now I could make sure no guy tried shit with Bella. When prom night finally came I was up in my room when Tanya came barging in like she owned the got damn place

"What the fuck girl don't you know how to fucking knock?" I turned around and couldn't help but roll my eyes at how cheap she looked in her tight tin foil looking purple dress. When she said we were wearing purple I couldn't help thinking about how it was going to clash with her hair. She would have looked striking in red but when I mentioned it she got all offended and told me I didn't know what I was talking about. And well It wasn't my prom so I didn't give a shit, plus I looked good in everything. She's been talking since she came in my room but I just now tuned her back in because I heard her annoying voice screeching my name.

"EDDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"Can you go downstairs and snag me a soda?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing but my heels are way too high and I don't want to do more walking then I need to." I looked down at her black 6 inch stilettos.

"Fine Ill be right back." In all honesty I just did it to get away from her a little longer. But when I got closer to the stairs I could here my mom talking to someone but their voices were still too muffled, then I heard Bella's. I walked even faster to the stairs, but when I got about half way down I saw one person I didn't want to see. And he was fucking holding MY Bella's hand I heard my mom say something to Bella

"Oh I'm so sorry Esme this…"

"Jacob Black." I felt everyone's stare turn to me but I couldn't pull my eyes from there interlocked fingers, no he wasn't just holding her hand their fingers were interlaced and to me that was more romantic, it was like kissing. And this motherfucker felt like he could do that with my Bella. He knew Bella was mine I made it clear to him a while ago when I beat his ass for saying how hot Bella was, and how he wanted to fuck her. Then my traitor sister comes and pushes my ass out the way

"Bella, Jacob you guys look great, aren't they such an amazing looking couple Edward?" I was about to smack that smartass smirk off her face and pull Bella from that dog, But of course Tanya chooses this moment to come down the fucking stairs.

"Edward baby why didn't you come back to the room." I looked up at Bella, who was rolling her eyes and walking away with Jacob. Ill be damned if that shit continues throughout the night, they will NOT have a private moment ever if I have anything to say about that. But first I had to make sure I put Tanya in her place

"Tanya lets make something clear, you're not my girl you're never going to be I AM going to set things right with Bella."

"She's on Jacobs arm darling; she doesn't want you anymore when are you going to see that, She moved on I suggest you do the same." With that she was gone out the back door, and like I said before I'll be damned if she moves on especially with someone like fucking Jacob Black. The wolves might descend but I'm the got damn hunter behind the bushes waiting….


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapters it really means a lot to me! Also thank you for all the people who put me on Fav Author and story, also story alerts and author I'm glad you all like it! Pictures of Bella's graduation outfit on the profile.

PRESENT TIME

It was graduation and I couldn't have been happier! Charlie and my mom were both coming, and you never see them together. They divorced when I was little. My mom says it was because he worked too much, but I think she wanted new meat. She was defiantly a cougar! Her new husband was only 26 and she was 46 odd huh? Anyways I was getting ready to go I went shopping with Alice yesterday and I must say I LOVE my shoes and outfit. My dress was knee length and tight with a big O on the chest and with my push up bra you could see my C cup breasts. My heels were ankle boots in a bright orange with about a 6 inch heel. Yeah I know that's really high but clumsy Bella left the building the day Edward cheated on me. I went from nerd to hot over night and it wasn't easy. My hair was in a laid back type of style makeup dark with bright red/orange lips. I also had my bird ring my dad bought for me when I graduated High School; it was a symbol for being free and being able to do what I want. I loved this ring and it meant the world to me, my dad always spoiled me I'm defiantly daddies little princess. I was slipping on my last boot when there was a knock at my door, I ran over to it thinking it was my dad but it was the one person I haven't seen in four years

"Edward."

FLASHBACK

When we got to prom it was already popping off. There were bodies everywhere flinging around, some grinding, and some just standing around talking. And I couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at me and sure enough there was Edward staring a huge hole into the back of my damn skull. He was sitting at the table with Tanya in his lap, she wasn't paying attention to him though she was to busy talking away showing off the fact that she in deed was there with my ex. Whatever she can have him hope she knows that he's nothing but a cheater, and once a cheater always a cheater. It's ok though they both got what's coming to them.

"Hey you wanna dance?" Jakes excitement was so infectious

"Of course let's get our boogie on!" We were both cracking up and we couldn't stop throughout our dancing. We both couldn't dance for shit but it made it so much more fun! He made me forget about Edward, It was like it was only me and Jacob and everyone else just disappeared. While we were dancing I felt an elbow in my ribs and doubled over by accident and slammed into Jake, who in turn slammed into someone else but he was quicker with his recovery

"Man what the fuck get your whore under control!" I should have fucking known who would have done that, the one bitch who was beyond jealous of me for whatever reason.

"Time out man who you talking to like that?"

"Edward are you just going to let him call me a whore? Beat his ass, defend your women." A little circle started to form around us and I didn't want to make more of a scene then they already made so I tried to grab Jake by his arm and pull him away

"Yeah Jake do what Bella wants and walk away, you don't want your ass handed to you again."

"Excuse me? Again?" I was completely shocked that they had fought before; I never even heard anything about this

"Oh I'm sorry Bella didn't your new little boy toy tell you how he was bragging to all his little friends about how hot you were and how he wanted to fuck you?" I thought Edward was lying but then I looked up at Jacob and saw the look in his eyes, and I knew it was the truth,

"It was before I knew you Bella,"

"What did you expect Bella did you really think any hot guy would want you for more then that?" I never wanted to punch Tanya in the face as bad as I did at that moment but Instead Alice came over and joined in on the argument

"Hm isn't it funny Tanya how you have Bella's left overs and you wanted who she has now?" Tanya's face scowled at Alice

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, if anybody should feel ugly it should be you because you have a bad personality and you sleep with anything that has a dick even if the man doesn't belong to you, let me ask you Tanya how many of these other girls boyfriends did you sleep with that don't know about you doing it? Shall I let them know? I don't think they would appreciate what you did"

"Quit lying you knew all about me being after Edward, and you never tried to discourage me, but now Bella's a outcast once again and you wanna rescue her? How noble of you Alice bravo! You always could put on quite a show" What the hell? Everyone I trusted is finally showing their true colors, did Alice know about Tanya for real?

"Tanya that's enough."

"Edward you can't be serious you're really going to side with them over me?"

"Tanya just shut the fuck up ok? You keep talking like your better then people I been hearing your mouth all fucking night!" I couldn't hear anymore, I was just so confused and I needed a damn moment to comprehend everything, so I did what seemed like I have been doing a lot of lately I walked away. Our prom was at a hotel so I went out the revolving doors and to the side where there was a stone bench. A couple of minutes later I felt someone come sit next to me and start rubbing my back

"It's all going to be ok Bella."

"How do you know that Jasper?"

"Because you're you and your one of the strongest females I know."

"I can't trust anyone Edward, Jacob, even Alice now."

"Look Bella, I love Alice and I'm not just saying this because of that but she did know that Tanya had a fetish with Edward but she never encouraged it and she never thought Edward would cheat on you. You're her best friend and no other friend means more to her then you, she loves you like a sister"

"But why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want you to be self conscience we all know how you get, you always second guess yourself and she didn't want you to worry about Tanya."

"Well I should have been worried about her apparently."

"No you shouldn't your way more beautiful then Tanya and If wasn't in love with alice I would TOTALLY fuck you! Edward was fucking stupid to cheat on you with the likes of her, or anyone else for that matter. Maybe you're too good for him and that's why it didn't work. You live and learn Bella."

"Well at least I get the Jasper stamp of approval."

"You get mine too Bella." I looked up at Jacob "Jasper can you give us a minute?" Jasper looked at me and I nodded my head once really slightly I'm shocked he even noticed it. Jasper got up and left, while Jake took his seat. "Bella I want you to know that when I said that to Edward it was last year and I didn't know the real you, I'm not that guy."

"And what kind of guy would that be Jake?"

"I would never hurt you the way he did." He looked me right in the eyes when he said it and what I saw was nothing but honesty

"Jake I'm not ready for a relationship and I really just don't want to get your hopes for one either."

"Its ok Bella but just know that there are guys that you can trust, your not alone I don't want you to be sad over some dickhead who never loved you to begin with."

"I know Jake but do you think that's what I'm mad about? Fuck Edward! I don't care, yeah I love him, but you know what I'm going to get over him I'm not just some whiney ass bitch who turns her back on what her lying cheating boyfriend did! I'm pissed because now I realize that I can't trust anyone!"

"You can trust me Bella!"

"Can I Jake? Why did you not tell me bout you and Edwards fight? Why didn't you tell me you wanted to what was it fuck me?"

"I thought Edward would have told you about our fight, and I hate to tell you this Bella but who doesn't want to fuck you? It's not breaking news; you're hot of course I want to fuck you!"

"Thanks Jake I feel really special." He put his hand to my cheek and made me look at him and all of a sudden the mood went from semi playful to deadly serious.

"You deserve to feel special and more Bella don't ever let someone tell you you're not beautiful or good enough cause you are far beyond any of that." His words were so truthful and he never broke our eye contact while he spoke; he was leaning in for the kiss when all of a sudden he was pulled away and a fist connected with his jaw. Then the fists and legs and arms went everywhere and I was completely sick of this fucking drama!

"Stop just STOP!" Jake stopped and shoved Edward off him and into the bushes.

"What the fuck Bella were about to kiss him?" I couldn't believe the nerve of this boy!

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me I didn't fucking stutter were you about to kiss him"

"I don't believe that's any of your business anymore Edward." He started laughing and it wasn't a real laugh it was one of those creepy types of evil plan laughs.

"Your mine Bella and the sooner you realize that the sooner this little game of chase your playing will end."

"Chase? You think I'm playing chase? You fucking cheeky bastard! I walked in on my first love fucking the school slut and you think I'm fucking playing chase?" Jake couldn't help but chuckle and I shot him a glare.

"What is it your doing then Bella?"

"I'm doing what people call moving on Edward."

"Not happening so think of a different plan." He was deadly serious, I thought Alice was kidding when she said it before, but now it's perfectly clear that Edward really thought he owned me

"I don't want you anymore Edward."

"You don't want ME anymore Bella? You're always going to want me because no man will touch you ever again and I'll make sure of that."

"How are you going to watch me Edward, your starting at the firm next year and ill be in school, you'll never see me and you'll never know who I'm fucking."

"You'll fuck no one do you hear me Bella, your body belongs to me."

"You think so?"

"I know so sweetie and don't you ever forget that." He gave me that little stupid smug smirk so I just gave him a innocent smile and walked right up to Jake. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to me, and I kissed him with all my power. Edward went to pull me away but Jasper came out of no where and pulled him back.

"Now you can take your full of yourself fucking pride and shove it up your ass Edward, Get your whore to pick it out I'm sure shed love every moment of it, you two belong together. Jacob can you please take me home now." Jake interlaced our fingers and kissed me hand, Edward once again tried to get free of Jasper.

"Sure Bella, home it is."

AN Please review, hope u liked it!!!! Thanks everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the late update but my 15 month old been sick, so I'm sorry but he comes first. I wanted to update before tomorrow though because I'm doing all the homework that I am behind on because of him being sick! So here you go, and as know I own nothing besides Ares! **

He looked just as good as I remembered, standing about 6 foot, that brown hair with the deep red highlights that only shown in the sun that was in disarray. But those eyes are still what stood out on him that emerald green that you only see when people wear those colored contacts. I was shocked when he grabbed me up and hugged me so tight I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of the sockets.

"Bella you'll never understand how much I missed you." His voice sounded as if it was cracking like he was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sure you have Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I come to see you graduate..."

"No I got that part but what are you doing here at my apartment?"

"Oh I wanted to talk to you before someone else could." Now he wouldn't even look me in the eyes. One minute he's all up on me, hugging me next he was acting like he was scared. I was getting confused and whiplash from the mixed singles here.

"Ok Edward just get to the point I still got to finish getting ready here."

"I just….shit Bella I don't fucking know I came here to tell you the good news but now seeing again all these feelings are coming back and I just don't know if this is such good news anymore."

"Just spit it out!"

"Fine I'm engaged…" It got deathly quiet; this motherfucker comes in here and ruins my fucking great day just to tell me that he's engaged how dare he! But all I kept thinking was who he could be engaged to, and was she better looking then me? Smarter?

"Who is she?"

"Tanya." I started laughing I should of saw this one coming right? A mile a fucking way and I couldn't help but be hurt. So why was I laughing this shit was far from funny, but Edward couldn't help but let more news slip from his lips, mines well drive that knife more into my back right? "And she works at the law firm as my assistant so you'll be seeing a lot of her." Over my fucking dead body, Ill make sure that bitch is fired or give her a shit load of money to get her shit and leave. I couldn't help but be cold to this bastard

'Well congrats Edward now if you don't mind getting the fuck out I have to finish getting ready now that you delivered your great news."

"Fine Bella I see you're still a bitch, I just told you so wouldn't make a big scene in front everyone, and just a heads up my fiancé is here with us so I suggest you be nice." A cruel laugh came from my lips and I didn't even realize I was saying it so cold until the look of shock came from Edwards face

"Look Edward Cullen I don't give two flying fucks about you or your gold digger fiancé but I do have some advise, make sure you make up a air tight prenup and see if she marries your ass then." And with that I slammed my door right in that smug pricks face. The ceremony was long and the baby blues of Ares eyes from the teacher seats next to ours never left me, and I'm not going to lie one bit it was majorly weird but in some type of way it made me feel sexy and wanted. I could also feel the back of my head burning and I knew who that was coming from but I made the choice to ignore it. Edward was now officially out of life, I didn't want shit to do with him. I knew that we had to work together and that was fine but he would be treated as a fellow employee. Defiantly not a friend or even an equal in that matter, he made a fool out of me once again, with this proposal to the girl he cheated on me with. That was a slap in the face in my opinion I wonder if it makes me a bad person to want her to rip his heart out like he did to me? I couldn't wait for this graduation to end so I can go out with everyone without the parents so I can drink this bullshit away. I looked over at Ares and he was still staring at me go figure…so I winked at him, and of course he had to show off his dimpled filled smiled; I couldn't help but blush I could feel it go all the way down my back. Once the caps and all that fun shit was thrown, hugs and kisses were given, along with roses upon roses, Ares came over to me and my family. I ignored Edward and Tanya cuddled all up on each other, neither of them told me congrats by the way. But I did notice the huge diamond on her ring finger

"Congratulations beautiful! How does it feel to officially be a lawyer?" Ares whispered in my ear with his arm around my shoulders, I looked up at him,

"I couldn't feel better honestly." He pulled an orange rose from behind his back

"This is for you…." Of course Edward couldn't help but ruin this moment

"Well if it is Ares Moskes, can't say this is a pleasure. What did you look for a new career? I was wondering why I haven't seen you around the courthouse lately." Tanya was looking Ares up and down probably wondering if she could have an office affair with him no doubt.

"Ah Edward Cullen, what your probably wondering is why it's easier for you to win cases cause for now I'm not there, But I was here having the pleasure of teaching the beautiful Isabella the wonders of law." He was looking into my brown eyes with his lustful blues.

"Hey Ares you should come with us all tonight." Alice joined in with a smirk on her face "I'm sure Bella would love if you came." This is why I loved Alice she always thought of everything

"I sure would Alice, Ares will you please come with us now that you aren't my teacher we could get to know each other better."

"There's no room in the car Bella plus I'm sure Ares got other things to handle, like getting ready for one of his many dates always such a player huh Ares?"

"You would know Edward; you always got all the pussy for the four years we were in college together." He elbowed me in a playful way "Edward had a different girl every night we had this score board in our dorm room." I looked at Edward who refused to look at me

"I didn't know you guys were roommates in college; you said he had a different girl for all four years?"

"Oh yeah!! Who are you kidding?" Ares started cracking up "His total was over like 150 girls by the time we finished!"

"Oh really?" Edward still wasn't looking at me

"Yeah for real I remember this one time…Oh shit you're his Bella aren't you?" Ares was smirking though so I knew he knew who I was this whole time.

"No I'm not his Bella not anymore, but I'm sure he will love to introduce you his Tanya, she's also one of his 150 other women, now her she a real catch."

"Fuck you Bella."

"I'm sorry I wouldn't even let you sniff my pussy let alone lick it." I smirked at her while she was staring daggers at me, Alice and Jasper were sitting back enjoying the show, from the look on Alice's face she was wishing she had a bucket of popcorn. "As lovely as this get together is I want to get to the club so let's say we all meet in parking lot C at 8?"

"I already told you Bella there isn't enough room for everyone." Edward snapped while looking at Ares, hating him even more now that he snitched about his old ways that I didn't know about.

"Well how about Bella just comes with me in my car." Ares spoke up, looking right back at Edward

"I don't think so…"

"Edward I think that's a great idea, plus we already had Alice and Jasper riding with us." I hate Tanya and never wanted to punch her more in my life.

"We would much rather ride with Ares and Bella so how about you just meet us at the club, its called Twilight." Alice loved every minute of this "Plus me and Bella need to get ready together, so does that sound good Ares? Since you'll be driving and all."

"Sounds great." Edward and he were having some kind of silent war of words going on that I didn't understand, but telling from Ares dimpled grin he was loving every minute of it.

**AN: Hope you like it sorry it's not real long but I am just setting the scene for next chapter…Reviews are like a dimples grin from Ares lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

After we got ready to go we met Jasper and Ares down in our parking lot and of course Ares' eyes went directly to my breasts that were looking mighty fine in my corset.

"Damn Bella I must say you are one beautiful woman." I already knew this, and I'm not trying to tot my own horn but BEEP BE BEEP BEEP BEEP! **(AN I totally got that off Alvin and the chipmunks 2, I'm sorry but its one of my sons fav movies so I have to watch it all the time lol) **I wasn't like Tanya who was like a stick, I had the curves of a real women I had tits, ass, and legs that went a long mile. I was only 5'4 but with Alice as a best friend she made sure I learned how to walk in heels and now I could walk in 7 inch heels and not even flinch I was that good. Ares' eyes never left mine, as I walked over to him and gave him a hug. His hands went pretty low onto my back almost touching my ass but I didn't care, I respected him a little more for the way he stood up to Edward. I didn't know he was as tall as he was though even with my 6 inch heels on he was still a head and a half taller, I love that! I always had a thing with tall guys I think that makes them way more attractive and is always a definite plus when you want to have sex against the wall

"I must say you aren't looking to bad yourself handsome." His smile was blinding

"It's good to see you're warming up to me Bella."

"Well you're not my teacher anymore and I can officially do a lot more then just warm you up." Everybody started to crack up

"Bella always did have such a way with pick up lines." Jasper had to say like always something smart to say. Everybody started to head to his blue Mazda RX-8

"Bella sit in the front..." I was confused because the back was kind of tiny and I didn't want Jasper to be squashed in the back seat

"Its fine I can sit in the back."

"No Bella I agree you should sit in the front." Jasper butted in, Alice looked over at me and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at me I see that she was

"Um ok I guess." I went and sat in the front and we were on our way to the club. On the way there Ares' hand made his way over to my thigh where it rest for the entire way there. I didn't mind though because I missed the touch of a man. It's been at least 4 months since I had a great lay, and I had a feeling Ares was going to be way more then just a great lay, he was going to be fantastic. When we got there I could see Edward and Tanya were waiting outside and Edward made sure to glare at the car as we were parking I don't know why, he was he had Tanya now so I hope he wasn't mad about me and Ares. When we parked he practically dragged Tanya over to us

"Stay in the car Bella Ill let you out." Edward was heading toward my door but Ares was out and over by the door with speed like a vampire. He actually stepped right in front of Edward, and I must admit Edwards face was priceless. He opened my door, and as I got out I saw Edwards eyes slightly bulge out, yeah I know I looked good and Edward was probably seeing the huge mistake he made because Tanya doesn't have shit on me. I'm the Beyonce to her Paris Hilton, Kim Kardasion to her Nichole Ritchie. Ares grabbed my hand and gave Edward a scowl, hmm very interesting he was already marking me as his. I must admit I loved it, there was nothing like a possessive man, not a cheating possessive but a possible love possessive. We followed Jasper and Alice to the club and I could feel the glare in the back of my head no doubt coming from Tanya, I don't know why she was so pissed she got who she wanted even though she had to steal him from me. When we got in the club I didn't really feel like dancing I just wanted to get that drunken buzz where you're not drunk but you're also not sober. Well all found a big enough tables to sit together and I slid into the booth first and for some reason Edward pushed his way in next to me. I rolled my eyes leave it to him to act so childish. Tanya gave me a glare and slid in next, Alice and Japer let Ares in through there side so he got to sit next to me; he was looking at Edward not with a glare but a smirk like he knew something. A really pretty red head came over to our table to get our orders

"Hey guys welcome to Twilight I'm Sarah what can I get you?" She just kept her eyes on the boys she didn't give a damn bout our orders. Of course horn dog Edward gave her the panty dropping smile. Tanya must have noticed because with an attitude she ordered her drink

"Ill have sex on the beach, Edward member that one time?" I think every eye rolled at the table Edward still didn't pay her any mind.

"I'll have a Budweiser." He winked at Sarah

"A Corona." Ares and I said at the same time,

"Awe how cute you guys order the same drink." I was going to slap the diamond out of her fucking ring

"Hey I must say though I find it extremely sexy when a woman drinks the same thing as me." Ares gave me that dimpled smile that I loved so much which I rewarded him with a smirk. We were staring into each others eyes when Edward slammed his fist down on the table everyone jumped besides Ares whose dimpled grin stayed in place he was looking at Edward with one eyebrow raised

"Ares I think we need to talk." He said through clenched teeth

"Do we Edward?" That damn dimpled grin was still in place along with his eyebrow,

"Yes we fucking so."

"Ok I hate to bust up this beautiful bubble and all but Ares I think you promised me a dance and this is my song." I didn't want any drama

"Sorry Edward but when a beautiful woman asks me to dance, all talking is on hold." He interlaced our fingers and walked us to the dance floor Mariah Carey feat Nicki Minaj, Up out my face was playing, and I loved this song especially the Nicki's part in the beginning, it reminded me of my and Edwards relationship. Also the beat was perfect for a bump and grind session.

It's not chipped, we're not cracked  
Oh we're shattered...  
ayyy ayyy..  
Young Money, Nicki Minaj  
Your such a Barbie

[Nicki]  
Mariah, I was in the million dolla meetings he was cheating  
All up in the church, he was sneakin with the deacon  
Cats away, well the mice will play.  
Lol smiley face have a nicer day.  
Cuz pop pop pop it goes my rubberband  
So stop stop stop sniffin that contraband  
Cuz you was penny pinchin my accounts laced  
Attention! About face

Ares grabbed my hips and pulled me so my ass was against his crotch, and thank god my heels were high because I met it head on. I started to grind pretty hard on him, and his grips tighten immensely.

"My god Bella you drive me insane." He was whispering in my ear, his warm breath made my nipples pucker up. I felt him push his lips to my neck, and gently suck on the tender skin there.

Mariah]  
I thought we had something special, we had something good  
But I shoulda had another mechanic under my hood  
If you see me walking by ya boy, don't you even speak  
pretend you on a sofa, and I'm on MTV  
Might see me on a poster, see me at a show  
But you won't see me for free boy, this ain't no promo

[Bridge]  
No shame now,  
Wherever you been laying, you can stay now  
gotta board the BBJ and pull the shades down, I'm on the plane now  
and don't keep calling from yo momma house

[Chorus]  
when I break, I break boy  
Up out my face boy (up out my face)  
Up out my face boy (up out my face)  
Up out my face (up out my face), I break  
Up out my face boy (up out my face)  
Up out my face boy (up out my face)  
Up out my face (up out my face), I break 

"Your tight little body feels like it was made for me Bella." This man was a fucking devil, the way he was whispering with his lips grazing my ear he knew it was driving me wild with want.

"The way your dick is hard as marble and as big as you are I bet you I'm too tight for you." I heard his groan and as loud as he was a few other people must of hard it too, I just shook my head and kept on grinding against him.

You ain't never gonna feel this thing again(un uh)  
You gon' get a lot of calls, cause I CCed all your friends(laughter)  
I ain't walkin' round all mopey and sad  
That ain't even my bad baby  
I break, when I break, I break(Mariaahhhh)

So look who's crying now, boo hooo hooo  
Talking about you're missing your boooo  
I know you ain't gettin it  
I know you ain't hittin it  
I know you ain't a rapper so you need to stop spittin' it  
Ah ah ha ha ha ha  
You wonder who I'm messing with when you ain't next to me  
Go by by by by by  
So pay the consequences cuz you acted all ignorant

You a shame now,  
Wherever you been layin, you can stay now  
got to board the BBJ and pull the shades down, I'm on the plane now  
and don't keep callin from yo momma house  
when I break, I ..

[Nicki]  
Stylin on them big b's  
Brought the Benz out  
Elevator press P for the penthouse  
Cop dozed and we break like tacos  
Roscoe's on his knees with the snot nose  
They be like she next  
Kawasaki T Rex  
Give him some kleenex  
Match his little v-necks  
Oh that's what he left  
Let his mama pick it up.  
My back up on it vroom vroom with the pick up truck  
That blue and yellow yeah that's the Carmello jag  
I bob and weave em hit em wit that Mayweather jab  
I get the thumbs up like Im hailin a yellow cab(Mariaaahhhh)  
My flow nuts like a monuh- in a yellow bag

MARIAHHH

[CHORUS]

And no super glue can fix this sh**  
Not even a welder and a builder can rebuild this sh**  
Not even a nail w/ a whole lot of gel and acrylics can fix this  
If we were 2 Lego blocks, even the Harvard graduating  
Class of 2010, couldn't put us back 2gether again  
When I break boy  
UP OUT MY FACE BOY

{LAUGH}

(Nicki Minaj speaks in background)  
Better go back 2 yo mama's house  
I told you, I put, I put his stuff in a....  
fades out...

"Edward is staring at me like he's going to shot me in the back of my head." I could hear the laughter in his voice

"I don't care if you don't."

"We both know I can give two shits less about what fucking Edward Cullen thinks about me."

"Ok then lets get out of here."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I think we both know where I want to go Ares don't play." This time he gave me a lop sided dimpled grin.

"Lets go then beautiful Bella." He interlaced our fingers and pulled me from the crowd, Edward was indeed watching us and his eyes locked with mine, and just to be smart I gave him a little smirk and wave right before I was pulled out the door.

**(An: Thank your everyone for readings please please please update!!!! Also outfits are on my profile, just click the link to my polyvore account.**** Also If there are many mistakes I'm very sorry because I'm at work and the lady I work for is annoying and I don't have time or energy to do it with out her annoying the HELL out of me.)**


	7. AN

**Hey Guys sorry but this is only an AN!!!! But I wanted to let everyone know that next chapter is going to be an Edward POV with what happens during the first confrontation with Bella and Ares and then continues through to the club seen. BUT the chapter after that WILL be a lemon and I want you guys to choose if you want Bella and Ares lemon or a Bella and Edward because a lot of you want her with Ares but then the other half want her with Edward. This is your guys story I'm just the writer so please VOTE!!!! I don't want anyone to be disappointed with where this goes…So poll is up make sure you vote! The poll will end probably about a couple of days after next chapter is posted!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everybody here is the next chapter the poll will be ending on the 27! So if you change your vote after this chapter then def leave me a review telling me who you want of a PM, I always answer everybody, so if you have questions feel free to ask also. **

EDWARD POV

When she opened her apartment door, all the regret I felt for hurting her the way I did came rushing back to me all at once. She was even more beautiful then I remembered, her hair grew out even more, she had on make up and her heels had to be at least 6 inches. This was the grown up Bella and I love to admit that she was a fucking knock out compared to the last. You never realize how much you missed someone until you haven't seen them in 4 years. I couldn't help myself when I grabbed her up in a hug. Her body was tight, like she been playing sports or running a lot.

"Bella you'll never understand how much I missed you." Yeah I was acting like a fucking pussy, when my throat started burning with the need to shed a damn tear. Damn she smelled so good.

"I'm sure you have Edward, what are you doing here?" The ice in her voice hurt me more then even I would like to admit. I couldn't let her know that though do I had to put up that front. Only if she knew what I had to do for her…for us, what I been through to make sure she got what she wanted.

"I come to see you graduate..." Man I sounded fucking stupid, I thought as I wanted to kick my mental ass brain.

"No I got that part but what are you doing here at my apartment?"

"Oh I wanted to talk to you before someone else could." I wanted to tell you how I don't love Tanya that I'm still so fucking desperately in love with you. That our engagement is a sham, that I'm marrying her for you…But of course I couldn't tell her that or else the contract would be broken and me and Bella would lose Cullen & Swan Law Firm, no one would trust lawyers that did what we did. But the urge was there I hated hurting her but I knew what the firm meant to her and our parents. How Tanya's dad blackmailed me into marrying his daughter, giving her a damn job at the law firm. How somehow that bastard got pictures of me and Bella fucking on top of my Volvo and various other places then threaten to release them to Bella's school and all over the internet, making me and Bella a laughing stock of Seattle's prestigious law world. No I couldn't let her live with that embarrassment, me I wouldn't care I could always find another job the sad part is I could stay in law. After the months with letting it blow over, because I'm a man, but if those photos got leaked Bella would never be able to live it down. She would always be known as that lawyer, the one who fucks like a porn star and doesn't care where it is that it happens. So I would put up with Tanya's shit I'll do it for Bella.

"Ok Edward just get to the point I still got to finish getting ready here."

"I just….shit Bella I don't fucking know I came here to tell you the good news but now seeing again all these feelings are coming back and I just don't know if this is such good news anymore." Good news? Yeah if signing your soul over to the fucking devil is good news, then this is great!

"Just spit it out!"

"Fine I'm engaged…" I stood there hopelessly and watched as Bella's postured turned from annoyed to shocked,

"Who is she?" Now comes the part I have been dreading the part where I'm going to hurt Bella all over again and the final nail in our already nailed pretty fucking tight.

"Tanya." She actually had the nerve to fucking laugh at me, so maybe she didn't give a fuck to begin with, my heart ached a little bit more knowing that it was really over with Bella, that I would never get to have her again in the way that I wanted to so desperately. But I had to tell her the other part had to do this like taking off a band aid, cause to me fast or slow when you take that shit off it hurts all the time. "And she works at the law firm as my assistant so you'll be seeing a lot of her." Bella turned to me with a murderous fucking glare, so she didn't care that I was engaged she just didn't want to deal with Tanya shit I couldn't disagree with her Tanya was stupid as fuck when it came to work. All she did was sit at her fucking desk, file her nails, answer the phone rudely, and complain.

'Well congrats Edward now if you don't mind getting the fuck out I have to finish getting ready now that you delivered your great news." Damn man why did she have to act like she didn't give a fuck, Bella's eyes gave her away I knew she still loved me and I knew this hurt her. And to be honest I kind wanted her to just jump on me and make this all better, but I knew she couldn't knew I couldn't tell her the truth but I had to act like I was in love with another fucking women. When it truth all I ever wanted was Bella my beautiful Isabella. I wanted her to share my last name and give me brown haired babies with green eyes, I still dream of her every night but I had to once again front,

"Fine Bella I see you're still a bitch, I just told you so wouldn't make a big scene in front everyone, and just a heads up my fiancé is here with us so I suggest you be nice." But once again she surprised me when I heard her cruel laugh

"Look Edward Cullen I don't give two flying fucks about you or your gold digger fiancé but I do have some advice, make sure you make up a air tight prenup and see if she marries your ass then." Then she continued to slam the door in my fucking face, ok maybe I did deserve that shit, but damn was it bad that I was turned on by this new Bella? My delicious looking cold hearted bitch Bella? I wanted to beat down the door and take her against the wall and against those book shelves she has lining the back wall. But I had to get to the ceremony and to my slut of a fiancée.

When I got back to where everyone was waiting, Tanya came over a looped her arm through mine and kissed my cheek. My mom glared at us and my dad rolled his eyes, they boy couldn't stand her, cried when I "proposed" Tanya thought they were happy tears, but I knew they were just extremely disappointed because they wanted me to be with Bella. It was what they planned ever since they found out Charlie and Renee was having a little girl. I gently push Tanya away without making it to damn obvious the bitch knew the rules she isn't aloud to be kissing me or entwining our fingers. That shows love and that was defiantly not an emotion that I felt for this skank. We never fucked either after that fateful night when Bella caught us. Fiancée or not I'm not touching her

"Edward you need to be more believable or I'm telling daddy on you." Man this bitch was annoying; I just threw my heavy ass arm on her shoulders not bothering to actually take the weight of it off her. I remember when I went to buy her engagement ring I just bought the first big one I saw, the contract they fucking made me sign stated that it had to be at least 20,000 so that's what it is, down to the last fucking penny. We all found our seats and I found Bella immediately but I also caught sight of Ares Moskes staring at her, oh hell no that Greek bastard isn't coming anywhere near Bella. I wanted him to feel me staring at him I wanted him to look at me so I could warn him with my damn eyes, at this exact moment I wish I was a super hero with heat vision. I would burn him like a any with a magnifying glass he had his damn nerve to look at her, what the hell was he even doing here? I haven't seen him around the court house lately now that I thought about it, so what he became a law teacher? Oh that bastard took the lawyer teacher spot this year now that I thought about it, it was the Moskes' turn this year to teach the class. Ares was their top lawyer so he had to volunteer for the spot they would never ask him to do it. Did he know that Bella was going to be in that class he had to of…What are the damn odds of this shit man? Like one in a fucking billion trillion? Well I know one thing and that is that his odds of him fucking her are like one in a fucking billion trillion cause that shit just is not going down. I didn't even notice that the ceremony was over until I saw the hats be thrown up in the air. I caught sight of Ares heading over with a stupid orange rose, shit I could buy Bella 20 dozens of those if she wanted them, but I didn't bring her anything so he damn well one upped me, slick bastard. When I saw him whispering in her fucking ear that's when I knew I had to end this

"Well if it is Ares Moskes, can't say this is a pleasure. What did you look for a new career? I was wondering why I haven't seen you around the courthouse lately." I had to smirk at the stupid ass look he had on his face, yeah that's right I knew what you were up to

"Ah Edward Cullen, what your probably wondering is why it's easier for you to win cases cause for now I'm not there, But I was here having the pleasure of teaching the beautiful Isabella the wonders of law." I bet you were…

"Hey Ares you should come with us all tonight." Alice joined in with a smirk on her face "I'm sure Bella would love if you came." That's it she is officially my ex-sister I am no longer claiming her, and that yellow Porsche that she loves so much, that I bought her short ass is coming home with me tonight.

"I sure would Alice, Ares will you please come with us now that you aren't my teacher we could get to know each other better." What a smug prick, its alright Bella hates players, I mean shit she hates my damn guts apparently so I'm going to make sure she knows what kind of games Ares Moskes plays

"There's no room in the car Bella plus I'm sure Ares got other things to handle, like getting ready for one of his many dates always such a player huh Ares?"

"You would know Edward; you always got all the pussy for the four years we were in college together. Edward had a different girl every night we had this score board in our dorm room." Oh shit, yeah I and Bella are officially over now I didn't expect him to throw all my dirty ass laundry even though I wouldn't expect shit less of him. I couldn't even look Bella in the fucking eyes, I knew my betrayal was never going to be let go, even if we did work everything else she is always going to remember that I cheated on her.

"Oh yeah!! Who are you kidding?" Ares started cracking up "His total was over like 150 girls by the time we finished!"

"Oh really?" Yup officially SCREWED with all capital letters of course.

"Yeah for real I remember this one time…Oh shit you're his Bella aren't you?" What a damn bastard he knew what the fuck he was doing, he knew I was in love with Bella and always would be. I mean damn I know we aren't cool but why would he ruin true love? Man who am I kidding Bella will never forgive me any damn ways, and I am going to marry the bitch over here who by the way kept fucking Ares with her eyes. Stupid cunt couldn't even be slick about it either, I knew our love was fake but she didn't have to be obvious.

"No I'm not his Bella not anymore, but I'm sure he will love to introduce you his Tanya, she's also one of his 150 other women, now her she a real catch." I had to hide my smirk Tanya was one of the 150 and she was proud of that, don't know why but she got off on home wrecking as you can tell.

"Fuck you Bella."

"I'm sorry I wouldn't even let you sniff my pussy let alone lick it, as lovely as this get together is I want to get to the club so let's say we all meet in parking lot C at 8?"

"I already told you Bella there isn't enough room for everyone." Yea I know maybe I was being childish but damnit I refused to let Ares tarnish my sweet Bella. Obviously she's been with other people but she was still mine, in a since of the word.

"Well how about Bella just comes with me in my car." Ares spoke up, looking right back at Edward

"I don't think so…" I was going to end up punching this motherfucker right in the throat by the end of this day, I could feel it.

"Edward I think that's a great idea, plus we already had Alice and Jasper riding with us." What a fucking bitch, she knew she had nothing on Bella, Tanya might be a lot of things but when it came to being a gold digging bitch, she was good at it she was not a dumby in that type of schooling.

"We would much rather ride with Ares and Bella so how about you just meet us at the club, its called Twilight , Plus me and Bella need to get ready together, so does that sound good Ares? Since you'll be driving and all." I couldn't blame her I mean shit I was engaged to the bitch and I couldn't stand her. But I didn't want Bella in that car with Ares and when I was about to object I heard my sirens voice say

"Sounds great." I looked over at Ares and cussed that bastard out with my eyes, yeah bitch this isn't over, you can play caring friend to Bella all you want. But I will have her back if it's the last thing I fucking do, this is just the beginning of this war. You better pray that your name suits you to a capital T.

**AN: Hello hope you enjoyed it! Now you really know why Edward is with Tanya! Sorry if there is a lot of mistake I wanted to get this to you guys fast before I left for work so I didn't have time to proof read it so I'm really sorry for any mistakes! PLEASE REVIEW I love to hear from you! Thanks once again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello all I don't own anything just using the characters that I grown to love form the Twilight Series! Although Ares is mine! So no stealing him ladies!...Ok so down to business…About the poll it was a really really close race, and Edward won the a actual poll…BUT I also included the people who didn't use the poll and said who they wanted in their reviews and that made a MAJOR difference so the winner is ARES! Please don't be mad at me you guys picked him….I'm just the writer lol, and please this is my first EVER writing of a lemon so please don't judge me to hard **

Ares was pulling me to his car when I stopped mid step…

"What about Alice and Jasper?"

"They can get a ride with Edward." I hated leaving Alice behind, especially since we were best friends and lived by the girl code "chicks before dicks." But then again I really wanted to take Ares for a ride. My inner battle was suddenly solved when we got to Ares car and he pushed me up against it and kissed me. And what a delicious kiss it was, he tasted of lime, corona, and mint; you wouldn't think it would be but it was completely intoxicating. I put my hands in the back pockets of his jeans and gave his nice firm ass a squeeze.

"God Bella you got to know how much I want this…How much I want you." He whispered huskily in my ear, and I did know or shall I say felt I felt his member rubbing against my belly cause he was so tall compared to me even with my heels on.

"Take me home then and show me." I never felt someone move so fast he intertwined our fingers and pulled me over to the passenger seat, put me in safely and even made sure to buckle me in "Cant have anything happen to you, now can we?" I just loved a man with dimples as deep as his; it was a weakness as I'm sure it would be for plenty of women. He ran over to the driver's side hopped in and then we were off. I don't think I ever got back to my apartment fast like that before. As soon as one of my stilettos hit the pavement he was around the car and helping me out. Once again he intertwined our fingers and started to pull, once we got in the elevator and I knew the coast was kill I jumped him…No literally I jumped him my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck, and he turned us so my back was against the wall. I kissed him so rough I could swear I tasted blood, but neither of us cared; there was just a strong feeling of want. Did I want him? Hell yes I did…But did I know in the back of my mind that this would hurt Edward? Yeah I knew that too, but I really couldn't bring myself to care. Edward moved on with the women he cheated on me with! Why should I take any kind of consideration for his feelings when he obviously never gave a fuck about mine? With my mind made up and the sound of the elevators arrival work me up from wondering, the feeling of Ares lips on my neck was wonderful but I was about to jump down, when his hands on my ass held on tighter

"I'll walk us to the door; just get your key outta your purse ready for me." He had to be strong to be able to hold me in place while walking and holding me in place so he could continue to attack my neck I myself was struggling to get my key out with the sensations this man was causing to my body. I finally found it and handed to him, which he gladly accepted. Before I knew It we were inside and heading towards my bed room, he threw me down on the bed yes threw! And then got on top and continued his charge on my neck, no doubt leaving marks to mark me as his now… Hold on was I his? Did I want to belong to someone who was apart of the competition to my families law firm? Who am I kidding of course I did, we would just have to learn to keep work from our personal life. Or we could not even have a relationship and just fuck each other. Once again while I was day dreaming I didn't realize that Ares took off my corset and was working on sucking the nipple off my breast. He slowly took his tongue from my nipple and licked his was down the buckle which he unsnapped then unzipped with his teeth, he slowly pulled off my jeans was just about to work off my underwear when I interrupted him

"Why am I about to be naked and your still fully clothed?"

"All in due time baby all in due time." He finished pulling off my panties and then gave my little bundle of nerves a quick lick and a kiss when I almost lost it. This man had a magic fucking tongue. He licked my pussy like it was the last meal on earth, and the hmmm mm sounds he was making you would of thought it was Campbell's soup. After my first orgasm took I needed to have him in me, I couldn't wait any longer so I flipped us so he was now the one lying down and ripped his shirt right down the middle where I was gifted with the body of a Greek God. I can guarantee you this fine man works out daily. I kissed every single last one of his abs muscle then gave it a quick lick right down the middle of them, and while I was doing that my hands made work with his jeans which I quickly had off along with his boxers. His penis was perfect without a doubt and I was shocked to see that he keeps it shaved. Edwards might have been a little bigger but I always say it doesn't depend on the size but how the man works with what he has.

"There's a condom in my wallet baby." I grabbed his jeans off the floor and quickly found the magnum stashed in said wallet. I opened it with my teeth and slide it on with my mouth

"Oh god..." I smirked because I knew when I did that it drove a man wild, I straddled his lap and he visibly gulped, I sat up and slowly lowered myself down onto his member

"You feel so good and tight….shit." His breathing picked up and I still was lowered all the way, it's been a couple of months since I been with anyone so my pussy was a little on the extra tight side once he was all the way in I moved a little bit to get adjusted and his hands moved to my hips, I slowly rose up again and then slammed down on him

"OHHHH god Bella, shit I…fuck you feel so good." His one hand was still helping me grind on him, while the other was rubbing on my clit,

"I'm going to come…Oh god Ares you feel so good inside me." I couldn't help the moans that were coming out of my mouth, and I'm guessing neither could Ares cause he was making some weird sounds too

"Bella, oh god, Bella." My orgasm hit me out of no where but I kept going cause I wanted to get him his too. And sure enough like two seconds I felt his seed fill up the condom, I fell exhausted on his chest, I felt him kiss the top of my head, and for some reason I felt complete.

"Bella tell me you'll be mine now?" Did he just ask me? Oh God…

TBC…

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think! I always reply back!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello loves! I know I know don't be to mad at me, it's been awhile but my mind is just so blank when it comes to this story now. I'm getting some mixed reviews which is fine, just plz do it in a polite way but I guess everybody aren't that happy with their lives that they have to bring other people down, must say ****EdwardxBellaxLover****, left me the best if I do say so myself (if you couldn't figure out my tone of speech that was def sarcasm lol) At first I just thought that I shouldn't let it get to me you know? Then I reread the review and couldn't help but mention it in my AN, first if you don't like my story by all means hit that little X that is in the right hand corner of your screen and STOP reading. And not to be rude if your dumb enough to forgive someone so easy after he cheated on you with over 150 women you're the type of stupid women who DESERVES to be fucking cheated on I'm sorry that you "wasted your time" with my story but if you hated it so much then like I said before quit reading it, its not your story and if it was then by all means write what the hell you want to…but it isn't yours, so keep your nasty little comments to yourself, its people like you who bully people on fanfiction and it makes me sick… I see so many authors on here who quit writing great work because people like you take the smile from their faces and that's not right. It takes a lot to be able to put a story on here and it makes you vulnerable to attacks and by all means if you don't like the way my story is going I love to hear opinions on what people think my story should be like but there is no need to be nasty about it. And I'm keeping my story in the Edward/Bella category because it will be about them later on just not now cause Edward is still being a douche bag lol… ANYWAYS lol sorry I just had to get that off my chest, here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I was in the office early the next day because I wanted to see Bella. I was going to kill Ares if he even kissed her, and if they fucked then Ill 9 times out of 10 burn this whole bitch down. I was knocked out of musing but a knock on my office door. I peered over at my clocked and noticed it was only 7. Nobody was due in the office till 10. Maybe it was Bella here to beg me to take her back. With that thought a huge smile came on my face as I yelled for the person to come in. But it wasn't who I expected at all, it was Rosalie.

"Rose?" She turned around and locked the door with that smirk that used to make my dick instantly hard. "What can I do for you on this lovely morning?"  
"You know what you could do Edward don't play coy." Yeah I knew what she wanted but she was engaged to my brother now it was ok when they were just dating but now it wasn't cool. I mean come on I have SOME dignity.

"I don't think so Rose…"

"What the hell you mean you don't think so?"

"Hmm exactly what I just said, your engaged to my fucking brother for gods sake Rose act like it."

"You weren't saying that the day of me and his engagement party Edward."

"That was a goodbye fuck; I thought you would have figured it out."

"You know I wouldn't have to marry Emmett if you asked me to marry you instead, we would be great together Edward and you know it."

"I'm engaged to Tanya."

"And again you weren't saying that when you were just fucking my brains out on this very desk Edward."

"Well Rose aren't you just a two timing slut?" That's laughter could only come from one person….ARES, Rose was in complete shock for about two minutes before she finally got her head right

"This coming for you Ares well isn't that fresh?"

"I'm a one women man now like you and my dear friend Edward here are supposed to be." I never heard Rose laugh so hard in my life

"Yeah if that were true then Hell would freeze over and never thaw."

"I thought you watched the news, there's a snow storm there right this very minute!"

"Oh yeah and who may I asked finally caught the eye of the famous Ares when he wouldn't even give me a second glance?"

"That's because you my dear girl are what we call a stage 5 clinger and I can't be having that, but if you must know I'm here because I just brought my lovely girlfriend Bella to work." My heart completely stopped beating at that very moment…And I never wanted to kill someone as bad as I wanted to kill this bastard.

AN: I know it's very short but this is just filler that leads to all the drama in the next chapter! This will be posted FOR SURE on Aug 6th 2010! But there you have Bella's answer, and a little more of the inside look in the dirty mind of Edward Cullen!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello loves here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy..I had some ananomoous reviews so I couldn't send a message back so I thought I would give them a shout out on here, thanks for the reviews everyone **

**Grim reaper ()**

I was setting pictures all on her desk when she heard a huge bang and a scream that sounded a lot like Rosalie. I flung my door open and looked down the hall and was not prepared for the sight before me. Edward was on top of Ares and they were swinging their arms wildly at each other!

"HEY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but apparently I only hear myself because they are still going at so I screamed again..

"HEY ASSHOLES!" Still nothing only change is that Ares flipped them so now he was getting majority of the hits on Edward, what fucking cavemen, I went back into my office and grabbed my taser, turned it on the medium level and made my way down to them, I honestly didn't have this shit to do at 8 in the morning. I gave them one more chance to quit on there own

"GUYS!" Still nothing so I lowered it and stuck it in Ares side, he made a yelp and fell off of Edward and convulsed on the floor

"Thanks bab..." Edward didn't even get another chance to speak before it was in his side.

"Fucking douche bags…you want to have a MMA fight then take that shit somewhere else the office is not the place." With that I turned around, went back in my office to continue to put it the way I like it, like I didn't just tase my ex and current boyfriend. But hey, that's just completely unprofessional, and I'm happy I kept that taser in my bag because you never knew what would happen. A couple minutes later there was a knock on my door I looked up and saw Ares smiling my favorite dimpled smile at me

"Did you really just tase me?" The weirdo actually thought it was funny, which made his busted lip look sexy for some reason

"You can't be coming to my law business and be starting trouble Ares Achilles…"

"Damn usage of the middle name means I'm in trouble with the future baby mama."

"Baby Mama?"

"Yeah didn't you get the memo, your gonna be my incubator for the rest of your life." He started cracking up, after I slapped him in the back of the head.

"So are you going to tell me what you and the jackass were fighting about?"

"Nothing baby, just being your knight and shining armor, it's my job to beat up the ex boyfriend isn't it?"

"Come on be serious for one minute."

"I am babe look I gotta get to my own office, unless you wanna christen this beautiful cherry oak desk first?" He asked while wiggling both his eyebrows at me. I couldn't help but laugh at his gorgeous ass.

"Maybe late one night when I know nobody is here we can, you know I have my own key." I said also wiggling my eyebrows back

"You're a nasty girl Swan, but I must say I'm liking nasty!" He came over gave me a quick kiss "I'll come to get you for lunch at 1 beautiful." He then left but not before giving me that dimpled smile and a wink. After I finished making my office alive with color instead of the plane old beige it was, I noticed it was time for our morning meeting, I grabbed my notepad, and a pink ink pen and made my way down. Don't ask me why but I'm completely obsessed with colored ink pens, when they write pink, purple or a different pretty color I love it! I finally got there and noticed I was the last one to arrive, which is the worst because when you open the door everybody turns to stare at you. I could feel the redness of my blush start to creep up on my cheeks, I peeked over at Edward and noticed his bruise forming on his cheek bone but he was also sporting the busted lip. I didn't even feel bad for his ass its what he gets for what he did to me in the past and present. I sat down next to my dad and they started the meeting

"Ok everyone let me start by saying I want to welcome my daughter here on her first day, I couldn't be more proud of my baby girl, she of course is bringing another member to the Cullen Swan law firm and he will be starting tomorrow as her paralegal. But onto other matters I'm going to assign out the court cases. Edward, your going to handle the Bob Dorsey divorce case, Bella you'll handle the child custody case of little Tommy Thompson, Any questions? Alright everyone lets get to work." My dad clapped his hands together as a sign to get everyone the hell out, I grabbed my case file and turned to leave when someone took a strong grip on my arm and started to pull me down the opposite hall that I should be headed. I looked up into the angry bright green eyes of one Edward Cullen...

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"We need to talk sweetie pie." I did NOT appreciate this boy's sarcasm not one damn bit. "TANYA hold all my fucking calls."

"Edward whatever you have to do with her, is far less important then your job." I couldn't have been more grateful to that ho anymore, until Edward busted my bubble with a quick

"Shut up bitch and do your job, hold my damn calls till I tell you otherwise."

"Don't talk to me like that Ed…" That sentence was cut off real quick with the slam of a door to her face. I actually found all this quite comical if I do say so my self. I made myself comfortable in one of his deep red leather office chairs

"What can I help you with Edward…need help with that divorce case? My advice is giving the wife everything, Bob's probley a no good dirt bag who slept around on her."

"Maybe if the wife knew how to satisfy her husbands needs he wouldn't have to sleep around."

"Yeah your right, when you guys have your first meeting give her my number and I can give her some tips; seeing as I fucked Ares so hard last night he couldn't even form a word…" I was cut off when Edward decided to play Hercules and put his fist through a wall

"SHUT UP!" Well guess someone was in a pretty foul mood. "I don't care bout you fucking Ares what I care about is it never happening afuckingain."

"Your commands will not be followed seeing as I'm a grown fucking women and you no longer mean more to me then the dirt on the bottom of my damn stilettos, so I suggest you take your self-centered bullshit and shove it where the sun don't shine. Maybe you should pay attention to your whore of a fiancée instead of me and mines; now if you'll excuse me I have a child custody case to start." I grabbed to door knobbed and gave my hips that extra sway to make sure he knew what he was missing out on, but not before I heard

"This isn't over Bella."

For the next couple hours, I interviewed my client and her son, and filed out most of the paper work, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Hello beautiful." I looked up to see the crystal blue eyes of Ares who's now impeccable suit was mostly gone leaving a loosened tie, no jacket, and his arm sleeved folded up. He was leaning against my door jam with his hand in his pocked and one leg resting on the other looking 100% like the GQ model he should be. If only he didn't have that damn broken lip, "You ready for our lunch date?"

"Sure am let me just finish this last paragraph of my court notes and I'll be right with you."

"You guys don't mind if we join you do you?" This could not be happening; I should have known that Edward was going to pull something like this…

**TBC **

**AN: So guys what you think? Next chapter will be the lunch date with Tanya, Edward, Ares, and Bella…Can we say AWKWARD? Lol please review I love to hear from everyone! Who's POV would you like it to be in? Let me know who ever gets the most votes will be the lucky POV we get to hear ;)**


End file.
